


Anagapesis

by milk_b4_the_cereal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot, my first soudham fic, sorry - Freeform, soudham is technically more implied than anything, takes place on jabberwock island but not in the killing game, the is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_b4_the_cereal/pseuds/milk_b4_the_cereal
Summary: AnagapesisnounA loss of feelings for somebody who was formerly loved; falling out of loveSouda reflects on his actions and has a chat with Gundham
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi (One Sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Anagapesis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks. 
> 
> (Also, anybody who can write Gundham dialogue is a god)

Souda didn’t know when he realized he didn’t love Sonia. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure when he started. 

When he had first seen her, she was like a safe place in the midst of a storm. Ever so slightly out of reach, but perfect, and loving, and helpful. He had put her on a pedestal and ignored any thoughts that perhaps, just maybe she too was human. 

Sometimes Souda felt like he wasn’t human. That was probably what he was going for when he started dying his hair and wearing contacts. To be better than others, to be popular, to be liked. He wanted people to see him, to notice him, to realize that he is not a background character. 

Maybe he liked Sonia because she was a princess. She could never not be the centre of attention, the one stealing the show. Souda both pitied and envied her. 

He realized now, sitting alone in the movie theatre watching some shitty action movie, that he never liked Sonia. He had fallen in love with the idea of her, that perfect princess romance. With a twinge of pain in his gut, he realized that he had probably majorly fucked up any chances of being friends with the girl. 

Though he must admit he deserved it. He grabbed for another fistful of salty popcorn, only to find nothing in the bucket. He let out a tired sigh and stood up, stretching his legs and leaving the theatre. As he tossed the empty bucket in a nearby bin he spotted Gundham walking by outside.

“Yo, Hamster-chan! Wait up.” Souda called out to the boy, jogging to catch up. Gundham stood silently, eyes never leaving Souda’s. 

“Shark-mortal. Are you in need of my assistance for something?” Gundam asked as the smaller boy keeled over, catching his breath.

“Ah, no, not really. I guess I just wanted to apologise.” He trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Gundham’s eyebrows shot up. 

“And for what, pray tell, are you apologising for?” Souda mumbles something incoherently, burning a hole in the ground as he shuffles from foot to foot. 

“Shark-mortal, I am unable to hear you when you speak so quietly.” Souda clenches his fists together and squeezes his eyes shut, preparing to lose any shreds of dignity he somehow still obtained. 

_“I’msorryfortreatingyoubadlycauseofSoniaIwasjealousanditwaswrongofmeandifyouwannadateheryoushouldbeallowedto,” _he rushed out, face red. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and peered up at the other boy, his stomach tying itself into knots.__

____

Gundham looked like he was trying to hold in a bout of laughter. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to keep a straight face. But with one look at the smaller boy's face, he broke into a round of laughter. Souda jumped in shock, unused to hearing something so positively real come from the boy; his usual laugh being far deeper and forced than expected, nothing but an attempt to intimidate those around him. 

____

Souda felt blood rush to his head, as he realised, watching Gundam keeling over, tears in the corners of his eyes, that Gundham was actually rather cute. _Fuck._

______ _ _

“What the fuck are you laughing at! I’m trying to be serious!” He covered his face with his hands, playing his burning cheeks off as nothing but a sign of embarrassment. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

______ _ _

“Ah, yes.. Forgive me, Shark-mortal. I just.. “ He trailed off. Souda peeked out over his hands, watching the other boy expectantly. 

______ _ _

“You are aware that I do not harbour such feelings for the She-Cat correct?” He asked the pink-haired boy. “There was a time where I felt she would make a suitable partner, but I have since decided that she would be better off remaining an ally and only an ally. She has also revealed that she does not care for men in a romantic sense.” Souda let out a small “oh,” his face blank. 

______ _ _

“W-well, now I do.” He stumbled over his words, flustered. The taller male chuckled at this. 

______ _ _

“And besides, my heart has been captured by another,” Gundham mumbles softly, covering his face with his scarf. 

______ _ _

“Oh!” Souda jumps at the sound of his own voice, startled at his reaction. “W-well, who is it?” Souda pries. 

______ _ _

“That is… that is a secret beyond the comprehension of mere mortals such as yourself!” The breeder says, his voice louder than normal, but not quite yelling. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must tend to the hellish beasts under my care!” He rushes off, leaving Souda in the dust, staring at where the taller boy once was. 

______ _ _

“Okay?” He says to the air, a small smile finding it’s way onto his face. Maybe Gundham wasn’t that bad after all.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am always looking for feedback! 
> 
> Also, I mentioned that Gundham used to like Sonia because I'm fairly sure it's canon. Correct me if I'm wrong because I haven't played the game nor finished the anime. (Please don't yell at me) So most of my knowledge comes from the start of the anime, fanfiction, or the character complications I've watched.


End file.
